


Second Life

by Chel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, Implied Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chel/pseuds/Chel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing the unforgivable and being punished for it, Naruto is left alone with the only consolation that maybe someday he will be at the side of the person he loves the most again. How much time will it pass until his desire becomes true he doesn't know, but time isn't something a vampire has to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Life

In the world lived creatures that no human believed really existed, from the almost nonexistent unicorns to the fairies everyone believes in. But not all of those creatures were harmless; some would bring death to people with one look to their eyes or even worse transform them into one of them, like the werewolves did in order for their race to survive. Not many species were pure like in ancient times, the hunting the humans started thousands of years ago had made it impossible for them to keep living just breeding between the races people, evolution had to be achieved and for that it was needed to get the better genes of everyone and everything.  
  
Contrary to popular belief the ones that decided to transform humans into one of them wasn’t done randomly, the human had to poses qualities that stood from among the humans around them. That had been how many species had been finally able to survive this long.   
  
But among all the species there was one that had been doing the transformations long before the others had even thought about it.   
  
Vampires.  
  
Long had been since the first vampire had walked over the earth, fearing the sun and drinking the blood of what they could find to survive; food or water was something they didn’t need but liked to taste, time passed slowly for them, aging was something they didn’t fear as a year of aging in their life was like a human life for them, a baby could be born and the same baby could die of old age in a blink of an eye for them.  
  
They had started changing humans the moment they had started biting them to drink from them. Not many were left alive when vampires drank from them but the few ones that were lucky enough to survive became vampires themselves, weaker than almost all the born vampires but still strong enough to maintain the race as one with the most population.   
  
But with it a problem raised, exposure. The council that had been formed was there to see that the created ones or even the born vampires didn’t expose them. A difficult task with how they were around the world, but a task all of them took gladly in order to keep in the shadows of history.

\--------

  
"Ojiisan" the kid climbed the bed sitting over the person under the covers "Ojisaaan wake uuup"   
  
The person under him grunted and the kid just bounced over him "Ojiiiisaaaaaaan the sun is downnn...Time.To.Wake.Up"   
  
"Five more minutes" the person grumbled and tried to turn around just to stop when the kid didn’t bulge.  
  
"No-oh, you promised tonight is the night!"   
  
The kid leaned forward and yanked the covers down.   
  
"I know I know" the man yawned and got his arms from under the cover stretching them until he touched the kid’s nose which made him giggle "Are you ready K?"   
  
"Yes" the kid bounced and Naruto chuckled by the action. If only  _he_  could see how the boy acted. "I packed everything"   
  
"And what did you pack?" the blond rubbed his face trying to get off the sleepiness from him.  
  
"A clean shirt just as you said, and pants and my towel and the smelly thing you gave me and rawry!" the kid smiled proud of what he had done   
  
"Woah, you really listened to me" the man sat in the bed making the boy fall back in a fit of laugher when he started tickling him "but I think rawry should wait for us here"  
  
K sat again crossing his legs "but I want him to go"   
  
"He is going to get dirty if you take him"   
  
"I can give him a bath"   
  
"And if he gets lost"   
  
"you can find it!" the boy made a sniffing gesture like the one he did when he had to find one of the boys lost toys.   
  
"You really want to take him, don’t you?"   
  
"It’s a special day...and he told me he wanted to go"   
  
"Ahh you should have told me from the beginning he told you that. He has to come then" he smiled when the boys pout disappeared. "Now let me take a bath and then we go, ok?"   
  
"Yes!! But hurry up Naruto ojiiisan!!" the boy crawled to the side of the bed flopping down   
  
"Ok ok just wait for me in the kitchen"   
  
He stood up and chuckled when the boy ran to the door stumbling a little from the excitement.   
  
Opening the drawer from his night stand he grabbed a boxer and brought it with him to the bathroom where he left them in the lid of the toilet and he turned the shower on stepping inside immediately not caring for the temperature of it, he had to do it quickly or else the little energetic boy would come and drag him out naked.   
  
After he finished rinsing his hair he turned the shower off and got out grabbing his towel from the rack and dried himself putting the boxer and leaving the towel on the floor. He went to his room again and walking to the night stand he grabbed his silver ring and a necklace that had a matching ring dangling from it. He then dressed in plain jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers.   
  
Naruto looked at the mirror over his dresser checking how his hair looked and satisfied with the bed look he had he got out directing his steps to the kitchen where he saw the kid sitting in one of the chairs at the table and rawry sitting in front of him over the table   
  
"K, I know you are excited but I need you to repeat me the rules for tonight"   
  
"Ok" the boy nodded and he made the little plushie do the same   
  
"What’s rule number one?" he raised a finger and the boy did the same   
  
"I’ve to pay attention to what you say"   
  
"Number two?" a second finger raised and Naruto smiled when K smiled at him   
  
"I can’t wander off"   
  
"Good, and number three?" the third finger raised and Naruto could tell K was getting impatience.   
  
"If you say hide, I hide and keep quiet"   
  
"And..."   
  
"And mmm..." the boy frowned in deep thought trying to remember what else he had to do. Naruto saw him having a hard time remembering that one and decided to help him a little.   
  
"What do you have to take out?"   
  
"Ah! The smelly thing! I have to pour some on me and around me and wait for you to come."   
  
"That’s the most important rule tonight, it’s really necessary for you to remember doing it, okay?" the blond looked into the boy’s eyes trying to convey the seriousness of that one rule   
  
"Okaaay, can we go now ojiisan?" the boy nodded and pleaded. He _really_  wanted to go out now.   
  
"Yes, just put your sneakers and then we go"   
  
The boy nodded and walked with him to the door sitting on the floor and putting on his shoes while Naruto went outside looking at the star and praying tonight would go smoothly.   
  
The moment K placed a foot outside the house everyone would get the feeling of  _his_ presence in the world and finally find out where he was. They had already been able to escape twice before, but he didn’t think there would be a third time without meeting with the council. Last time it had been close but they were able to sneak out of their radar at the end.  
  
But as much as he wanted to keep K hidden forever he couldn’t keep bringing the food to him just to eat it from a bowl. He had to learn how to hunt and mask his presence, to be stealthy and sense his surroundings. In human years K was already around six years old, and while he had learned a few things involuntarily within such a small space he couldn’t teach the boy what he needed to learn and it wasn’t possible to sense too far thanks to the barrier that protected the house and the woods nearer to the house.   
  
“Am ready!” the boy stood by his side with his backpack and rawry in his arms.  
  
“Then let’s go” Naruto smiled at him and lifted the boy from the floor piggybacking him.  
  
“Are we going far?” the boy asked once Naruto started running and the scenery around them became blurry by the speed they were going  
  
“Yes, because of our scent the animals don’t go close to our woods”  
  
“You should take a shower more often then, ojiisan” the boy giggled and Naruto laughed  
  
“Maybe it’s you the one who needs a shower”  
  
“No-oh, I always smell like cinnamon”  
  
“Ha, and then to what do _I_ smell?”  
  
“Strawberries and everyone hates the strawberries”  
  
“But they are sweet”  
  
“Nobody likes sweets” even when Naruto couldn’t see the boys face he was sure the boy was making a nauseous face like he always did.  
  
“K, you are the only child in the world I know that hates sweets at such young age”  
  
“I  _am_ the only child you know in the world” he yanked the blond hair playfully and Naruto laughed  
  
“You are right”  
  
“That’s why I’m so special” the boy said proudly.  
  
“Yeah, but you also may be the only child from us in the world”  
  
“Am I?” the boy asked excitedly  
  
“It’s been a while since the last time a child was born within our race before you”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“Eight hundred years…maybe more” Naruto thought about it and estimated that was the last time a child had been seen in their race before K, if he didn't count the non-born vampire kids that someone tried to create.   
  
It wasn’t common now to breed kids since it was risky having a little vampire running around with the desire of blood and not able to control its impulses. It wasn't forbidden but it still was something not many risked with fear of the council coming to condemn them. Yet, the creation of a baby vampire with a human was strictly forbidden. The council sure had way of contradicting its own rules.  
  
“Woah that’s a lot, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes it is” Naruto checked the area around them with his own senses and when he didn’t find any animal or human in the immediate area he stopped. “I think this is a good place to start your lessons”  
  
“Finally!” K hopped down and Naruto chuckled when the boy almost lost his balance.  
  
“If you shout every animal will hear you and run away” The boy brought a hand to his mouth covering it. “Now, lesson number one. You have to listen to your surroundings, what do you hear?”  
  
Hugged the plush again and listened around him uncovering his mouth “I only listen to your heart beats and mine”  
  
“Concentrate and try to mute me, listen to that side and tell me what’s there” Naruto pointed to the woods behind the boy and K nodded and closed his eyes frowning in concentration when suddenly a new sound came to his ears  
  
“Water” he opened his eyes surprised  
  
“Exactly, there is a stream that way. Can you tell if it’s far or close?”  
  
“I don’t know...it sounds really far”  
  
“It’s only 3 miles away from us”  
  
“Then it’s not far”  
  
“No, but you are just learning so it wouldn’t sound as near as it does to me” the boys shoulder slumped and Naruto laughed softly “Hey don’t be like that, this is your first day, am sure that you will learn fast”  
  
“You think that?”  
  
“Well, I’m your teacher, of course I know you will learn fast”  
  
“What’s lesson number two?”  
  
“Lesson two. Your smell” Naruto touched his own nose and K did the same “you have to know what surrounds you only by what you can smell and also you have to mask your smell from others”  
  
“I don’t understand”  
  
“Let me explain this” he covered the boys eyes with one of his hands and with the other he brought a daisy in front of him “What am I holding?”  
  
“A flower?”  
  
“But what flower?” K sniffed again and Naruto felt the boy eye lashes move against his palm  
  
“A daisy”  
  
“Correct, now tell me where the rest of the daisies are” K kept sniffing and Naruto smiled. The kid was doing great so far.  
  
“To the left”   
  
“See, you were able to find them by the characteristic smell it has that you already know. Now, when I tell you, you will try to find where am hiding but you can’t open your eyes, understood?” the boy nodded and Naruto could tell the boy had closed his eyes by the tickling in his palm. He removed his hand and quickly he went behind the bushes at the left of the boy. “Where am I K?”  
  
The boy sniffed and turned his head from side to side but he couldn’t smell Naruto at all “I can’t find you”  
  
Naruto whispered trying to see if the boy was trying to hear him “That’s what I was saying about masking your smell”  
  
“But how can I do it?”  _He hasn’t even realized he’s hearing me_  
  
“For now, you have to use your surroundings”  
  
“You mean like hide under the water?”  
  
“Exactly, water will take your scent away but here an easier way would be to hide where the smell is stronger than you or almost the same” he kept whispering and was proud that the boy was focusing unconsciously on the sound of his voice  
  
“The same?”   
  
“Yes, what do you think smells like me around you?”  
  
“Berries” the boy opened his eyes and pointed to the bush where he was hiding “You are there; I can smell strawberries in the berries”  
  
“Well done, and I can say you are also practicing lesson one.”  
  
“No, I’m not”  
  
“Yes, you are. Because am still whispering and you can hear me even when there are at least ten feet’s apart between us”  
  
K eyes widened and his smile widened “I can hear you”  
  
“See, it’s not that hard. You will be doing it without even thinking about it in no time” Naruto walked to him and ruffled his hair. “Now you know the basics, let’s try to see if you can find anything around here.”  
  
“Is there animals here?”  
  
“Yes, but not in the vicinity. They are a little bit far, so you have to find them, now an important part of hunting is being stealthy”  
  
“I’m stealthy at home”  
  
“Yes you are. But here is different because you have much more things that may disclose you, like leafs or little branches, so you have to learn how to step on them without breaking them.”  
  
“But everything is covered on them” K moved his foot forward and he kicked a few leafs “how will I walk without breaking them”  
  
“That’s lesson three, you have to control the pressure of your steps so you can move without breaking things or making more sound than necessary. Like this” Naruto moved and with single steps he started moving around K making the impression that he was floating over the ground. “It’s the same as you do while running only slower and more cautious. You should move like this once you find your prey to not alert it of your presence”  
  
K nodded and tried to do the same, and at first he was doing well, but he focused too much on his speed that he didn’t pay attention to the pressure of his steps or vice versa and more than a few times he stepped on branches and leafs which made a crackling sound.  
  
“It’s hard” he said after a few attempts of trying to not make sound just to do them again.  
  
“This is the hardest because you have to control you speed and the pressure in your steps”  
  
“Will I learn this before we go hunting?”  
  
“I really doubt it this time K, and believe me when I tell you it’s not you. It took me at least a month before I could move as freely as I do now. It’s just that this is hard, but with practice you can accomplish it”  
  
“Fine”  
  
“Now, where do you think we should go?” he got a hold of the boys backpack and when k took it off he slung it on his shoulder. It would be a disadvantage for the boy if he had to carry it around while trying to hunt. But K still held his little dinosaur tight to his chest.   
  
“To the stream, animals always are near streams”  
  
“And how do you know that?”  
  
“Because if I were an animal I would always be thirsty” the boy stuck out his tongue as if he was a dog and smiled  
  
“You are already thinking as a hunter” the boy’s head leaned to the right and he smiled. “Then let’s go, try to see if you can practice all the three things I have teach you so far”  
  
“Yep” the boy looked at rawry and nodded and started stepping forward.  
  
They walked slowly due to K’s failed attempts of being silent but Naruto wasn’t pressuring him. He knew how hard it could be to the boy. The boy had learned a few things by himself at home, but not being allowed to go outside the house had its disadvantages, because his senses had already got used to be inside a house where everything was easier.   
  
Naruto was positive the only thing that was going to give an advantage to K in the next weeks was the buried knowledge he already had inside of his mind.  
  
He stopped when K abruptly stopped and was looking to the woods at his right at the other side of the stream.  
  
“You found something?”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t know what it is. There are too many smells” K eyes finally turned red and Naruto knew his instincts were kicking in.  
  
“The big one is a wild boar. Do you want to try it with it?.” he said to the boy looking how his mouth opened and closed in anticipation but the boy still looked indecisive.   
  
“I…don’t know…”  
  
“If you don’t feel confident we can just find a smaller animal”  
  
“But…I want to try it…”  
  
“What about this, you hunt him and if I see you are in troubles I will help you and we find a smaller animal for today, ok?”  
  
“…ok” the boy nodded handing him rawry before he jumped landing on the other side of the stream silently.  
  
They started getting neared the animal and K was doing the best he could to no make a sound. K finally got a view of the animal and even though it was big he was confident now he could take him down  
  
“What do I do?” he whispered at Naruto and the blond leaned to whisper on his ear  
  
“Let your instincts tell you what do”   
  
K nodded and closed his eyes relaxing his body. When he opened his eyes again he ran directly to the animal without hesitance.  
  
The boar was startled and it gave a cry running away from K the moment the boy stepped over a branch, but he was faster and he jumped over the animal grabbing him by the neck tugging backwards making the animal stand in his back legs just to release him making the animal lose its balance falling sideways and before the animal could get up K grabbed his head again and twisted it smoothly letting it fall to the ground lifeless.  
  
Naruto was by his side in a second surprised. He had expected the boy to do well, but never to be so fast at the first try, and even less how to kill the animal THAT smoothly. “That was…really great”  
  
“Uuh” the boy shook his head and looked wide eyed at the animal at his feet and then back to Naruto “I…I did it!”  
  
“Yes, and it was really fast, I didn’t even had to help you”  
  
“He he” K scratched the back of his neck and smiled broadly.  
  
“But now comes the messy part. You’ve always eaten from bowls or bags, now you have to learn where to bite to eat”  
  
“I have to bite the neck; in the movies they always bite the neck of the people” K opened and closed his mouth showing his teeth  
  
“That’s one of the places because there is one of the biggest veins in the human body. And like people animals have that too. Now when you bite it the blood will start flowing so you have to stick your lips to it so it only goes into your mouth ok?”  
  
“Ok...”the boy turned again to the animal and without a second thought he bite down on the animals neck. But when his fangs sank on the animal a jet of blood splashed on his face making him release the animal because of the surprise. He sank his fangs again this time sticking his lips immediately letting the gush of blood go into his mouth. But being his first time it was as Naruto had said, messy. The blood wouldn’t stop coming from the pierced flesh and K had to release the animal a few times getting his lower face in blood as his shirt and arms where he was pressing his body over the animal. When he finally felt satisfied he stood up and looked at himself he turned to look at Naruto and laughed nervously. “Upss”  
  
“That’s why I told you to get clean clothes” Naruto smiled at him “Let’s go back to the stream to get you cleaned up”  
  
“Okay, can you hold rawry I don’t want him to get sticky”  
  
“Yes, let’s go” both walked to the stream and when they got into it K didn't think twice and taking of his sneakers and socks entered the stream watching the little fishes run around his feet. Naruto just laughed softly at the child. Sometimes he just wished time would freeze for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this one will be, it just keeps giving me ideas for new things and scenes and what not, so I still have to see how i want it to end >__>
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you thought of it. I really appreciate it when you do, it helps me see what am failing at


End file.
